Really fun moments that will last a lifetime
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: This story shows Foop, Poof, Timmy, Cosmo, Anti Cosmo, Denzel Crocker, Mark Chang, Remy Buxelplenty and Imaginary Gary hanging out, it also includes Wanda, Mark's parents, Dark Laser, Remy's parents, and Vicky
1. Chapter 1

A Foop, Poof, Anti Cosmo, Cosmo, Timmy Turner, Mark Chang, Remy Buxeplenty, Imaginary Gary and Mr. Crocker story Really fun moments that will last a lifetime but hopefully won't mess you up!  
>Part 1 of 5<p>Foop was at home thinking about how to destroy Poof, Poof was at home watching TV, Anti Cosmo was sitting at a table with his fellow Anti Fairies, Cosmo was talking to Wanda, Timmy was playing his newest Crash Nebula video game, Mark was thinking about Vicky, Remy was thinking of a way to make Timmy lose his Fairies, Gary was hurting Timmy clones and Mr. Crocker figuring out a way to capture Timmy's fairies! Foop said, "Maybe, me, father, Timmy, my nemesis, Poof, Mark Chang, Uncle Idiot, Remy Buxelplenty, Imaginary Gary and Mr. Crocker could hang out for a little while!" Foop left his room and went to the table where Anti Cosmo and the other Anti Fairies were, and said, "Father, do you want to hang out with me, Cosmo, Timmy, Imaginary Gary, Remy Buxelplenty, Mark Chang, Poof and Mr. Crocker?" Anti Cosmo said, "No, I have more important things to do!" Foop says, "Alright, where's mother?" Anti Cosmo says, "She's talking to your grandma, Anti Mama Cosma!" Foop says, "I'll go ask Timmy, Cosmo, Poof, Mark Chang, Mr. Crocker, Remy Buxelplenty and Imaginary Gary if they want to hang out!" Anti Cosmo says, "Wait, you're going to hang out with Cosmo? My counterpart!" Foop says, "Yeah, I said that I a frew moments ago! Why?" Anti Cosmo says, "Then I'm going to hang out with you guys!" Foop says, "Alright, I'll go ask the others!" Anti Cosmo says, "I'll talk to Mark Chang, Imaginary Gary, Remy Buxelplenty and Mr. Crocker! You go talk to Timothy , Poof and Cosmo!" Foop says, "Alright!" He poofs to Timmy's house! He rings the doorbell! Timmy answers the door, he sees Foop and says, "Don't kill me!" Foop says, "I'm not here to kill you, at least not today, I came to see if you, Poof and Cosmo wanted to hang out with me, father, Mr. Crocker, Imaginary Gary, Remy Buxelplenty and Mr. Crocker, are you in?" Timmy says, "Well alright but not of you enemies better not kill me, alright?" Foop says, "I promise none of your enemies will try to kill you!" Timmy says, "Let me go get Poof and Cosmo!" Timmy walks upstairs to his room, he says, "Cosmo and Poof come here for a minute!" Poof and Cosmo appear, Cosmo says, "Yes?" Poof says, "Poof!" Timmy says, Come downstairs with me for a minute!" Cosmo says, "Okay!" A few moments later Timmy appears with Cosmo and Poof, Cosmo sees Foop and says, "Foop you better not be here to hurt Poof!" Foop says, "I'm not here hurt your son, I came over to see you, Poof and Timmy wanted to hang out with me, father, Mark Chang, Mr. Crocker, Imaginary Gary and Remy Buxelplenty, Timmy already agreed to come, so what about you two?" Cosmo says, "As long as you don't hurt Poof, I'm in!" Poof says, "Poof!" Anti Cosmo appears at the dump, and sees Mark's ship, he knocks on the door! Mark opens the door, and says, "Yes?" Anti Cosmo says, "Hello, my son wanted to know if you would hang out with him, me, Timothy, Cosmo, Poof, Mr. Crocker, Remy Buxelplenty and Imaginary Gary?" Mark says, "Sure, I have nothing better to do!" Anti Cosmo says, "Okay just head over to Timothy's house! I'm going to talk to Mr. Crocker next!" Mark says "Okay!" Anti Cosmo appears at Mr. Crocker's house, he knocks on the door! Mr. Crocker answers and says, "Yes?" Anti Cosmo says, "My son, Foop, wanted to know if you would hang out with him, Timothy, Cosmo, Poof, Mark Chang, Imaginary Gary and Remy Buxelplenty?" Mr. Crocker says, "Alright, I might as well!" Anti Cosmo says, "Alright, head over to Timothy's house! I'm going to talk to Remy Buxelplenty next!" Mr. Crocker says, "Alright!" Anti Cosmo appears at Remy's mansion, he knocks on the door! Remy's parents answer and say, "Yes?" Anti Cosmo says, "May I talk to Remy?" Remy's parents say, "Yes. Remy!" Remy comes downstairs and says, "Yeah?" Remy's parents say, "Someone wants to talk to you!" Remy says, "Alright!" He walks outside! Anti Cosmo says, "Hello, Remy Buxelplenty, I'm Anti Cosmo, my son, Foop wanted to know if you would hang out with him, Timothy, me, Mark Chang, Imaginary Gary, Mr. Crocker, Cosmo and Poof?" Remy says, "Hang out with Turner?! As if! But since I have nothing better to do, I'll go!" Anti Cosmo says, "Alright, head over to Timothy's place! I'm going to talk to Imaginary Gary next!" Remy says, "Alright!" Anti Cosmo appears outside of the club "We Hate Timmy" He knocks on the door! Dark Laser answers and says, "Yes?" Anti Cosmo says, "May I talk to Imaginary Gary?" Dark Laser says, "Yes. Gary!" Gary comes and says, "What!?" Dark Laser says, "Somebody wants to talk to you!" Gary says, "Alright!" He walks outside! Anti Cosmo says, "Hello, my name is Anti Cosmo! My son, Foop wanted to know if you would hang out with him, me, Timothy, Mr. Crocker, Remy Buxelplenty, Poof, Cosmo and Mark Chang?" Gary says, "It's been a while since I last seen Tim-tim, so sure!" Anti Cosmo says "Okay I'll poof us to Timothy's place, alright?" Gary says, "Okay!"<p>

End of Part 1 Part 2 coming soon 


	2. Chapter 2

A Foop, Poof, Anti Cosmo, Cosmo, Timmy Turner, Mark Chang, Remy Buxelplenty, Imaginary Gary and Mr. Crocker story:  
>Really fun moments that will last a lifetime but hopefully won't mess you up!<br>Part 2 of 5 A few moments later at Timmy's house, Timmy says, "So...what do you guys want to do?" Gary says, "Not play board games!" Remy Buxelplenty says, "Nothing commoners do!" Mr. Crocker says, "FAIRIES!" Mark says, "How about we have a party?" Timmy says, "My parents won't allow me to have a party!" Foop says, "Let's go, down to the beach and play, okay I need to stop sounding nice!" Anti Cosmo says, "No, let's destroy the planet!" Timmy says, "No! Nothing evil!" Cosmo says, "How about all of you hit me repeatedly!" Foop says, "Wow what a really fun idea!" Anti Cosmo says, "Yeah!" Everyone agrees! Cosmo says, "Foop you can go first!" Foop says, "Woo! May I use my bottle?" Cosmo says, "Sure!" Foop uses his bottle to zap Cosmo 2000 times! Cosmo says, "Okay Poof, son, your turn!" Poof says, "Poof poof!" Poof uses rattle to poof up a bat and hits Cosmo with it 3000 times! Cosmo says, "Okay, Timmy, your turn!" Timmy says, "Awesome! I wish I had a tennis racket!" Poof shakes his rattle! Timmy recieves a tennis racket and says, "Thanks Poof!" He hits Cosmo with the racket 4000 times! Cosmo says, "Okay, counter-part, Anti Cosmo, your turn!" Anti Cosmo says, "Okay, but I'll warn you, I'm going to poof up a club with spikes on it!" He poofs up a club with spikes on it and hits Cosmo with it 5000 times! Cosmo says, "Mark Chang, your turn!" Mark Chang says, "AWESOME!" He slaps Cosmo 6000 times! Cosmo says, "Remy, your turn!" Remy says, "Cool!" He grabs Timmy's basketball and hits Cosmo with it 7000 times! Cosmo says, "Gary, your turn!" Gary says, "Cool! I'm an expert when it comes to hurting people!" He grabs Timmy's desk chair and hits Cosmo with it 8000 times! Cosmo says, "Okay, last but not least, Mr. Crocker!" Mr. Crocker grabs Timmy's computer and hits Cosmo with it 9000 times! Vicky walked upstairs, and knocks on Timmy's door loudly while saying, "Twerp open up!" Timmy says, "Uh oh, it's Vicky! Quick Cosmo, Poof, Foop and Anti Cosmo hide in the fishbowl! Mark hide in the closet, along with Remy, Mr. Crocker and Gary!" Everyone hides then Timmy opens his door, and says, "Yeah?" Vicky says, "I hear happy! What's going on in here?" She looks at Timmy's fishbowl seeing 2 new fish and says, "Don't you only have 3 fish?" Timmy says, "Uh...yeah the others a friend of mine's pet fish, I'm taking care of it!" Vicky says, "Well keep it down!" She slams the door and goes back downstairs! Timmy says, "Whew! Alright guys, she's gone!" Foop says, "Wait, wasn't that the girl who was my former god-child?!" Timmy says, "I think so, yeah!" Foop says, "Oh man, why didn't you tell me, Vicky was here!" Mark says, "Wait, Vicky?! My true love?" Foop says, "Woah, wait you love Vicky?! She's a way beyond horrifying monster!" Timmy says, "Calm down, Foop, Mark's loved Vicky for a long time now!" Anti Cosmo says, "Well how about we go to Anti Fairy world for a little while?!" Timmy says, "Okay but we can only be gone for no longer than 20 minutes, alright?" Anti Cosmo says, "Of course!"

End of Part 2 Part 3 coming soon 


	3. Chapter 3

A Foop, Poof, Anti Cosmo, Cosmo, Timmy Turner, Mark Chang, Remy Buxelplenty, Imaginary Gary and Mr. Crocker story Really Fun Moments that will last a lifetime but hopefully won't mess you up Part 3 of 5 Anti Cosmo poofs them all to Anti Fariy World, Wanda realizes they went to Anti Fairy World and follows them, but makes sure they don't know she's there! Anti Cosmo says, "Why don't Timothy, Remy, Mark, Poof, Foop and Gary go upstairs to Foop's room and play, while me, Cosmo and Mr. Crocker think of a fun thing to do next?!" Timmy says, "Heck no!" Foop says, "Father this hang out time was my idea!" Poof says, "Poof, poof!" Gary says, "Forget it, that's so not cool!" Remy says, "For once I agree with commoners!" Mark says, "That sounds really boring, hey how about we all go to Yugopotamia?" Foop, Anti Cosmo, Gary, Remy and Mr. Crocker say, "Where?" Poof says, "Poof?" Timmy and Cosmo say, "Mark's home planet!" Mark says, "Yeah, what Timmy and Cosmo said!" Remy says, "I'm in!" Mr. Crocker says, "I'll go!" Gary says, "That's cool! I'm so in!" Anti Cosmo says, "Well it may not be nearly as scary as here but I'll still go!" Foop says, "Indeed, I may as well go!" Poof says, "Poof!" Timmy says, "I wish we were at Yugopotamia!" They all appear at Yugopotamia! Mark's mother and father, see Mark and the others, they say, "Hi, son, what's up?" Mark says, "We just came to hang out!" Mark's parents see Timmy and say, "Please don't eat any chocolate!" Timmy says, "Why are your parents always like this, Mark?" Mark says, "They remember that you were able to eat the chocolate and survive, and they're still afraid of you because of it!" Timmy says, "Oh!" Mr. Crocker, Remy, Foop, Anti Cosmo, and Gary say, "What's the big deal about chocolate to you guys?" Poof says, "Poof poof!" Mark says, "Chocolate is the most dangerous substance to us, Yugopotamians!" Timmy says, "So what are we going to do? Just ask each other questions? If so how about we play truth or dare?" Remy says, "Okay, that's a great idea!" Anti Cosmo says, "As long as the dares won't have anything to do with romance!" Timmy says, "Why would anyone dare you to do anything romantic?" Mark says, "How about we go back to your place Timmy?" Timmy says, "Okay! I wish we were all back at my house!" They all appear at Timmy's house!" Vicky knocks on the door and says, "Twerp, open up!" Everyone but Timmy hides! Timmy opens the door and says, "Yeah?" Vicky says, "You need to keep it down!" She slams the door! Everyone comes out, Timmy says, "I wish we had a bottle!" A bottle appears, it turns out to be Foop's bottle, Foop says. "Wait that's..." Timmy says, "Wait that's Foop's bottle, Foop do you mind if we use you bottle?" Foop rolls his eyes and says, "I guess not!" Timmy says, "Okay, well Foop since this is your bottle, you can go first!" Foop says, "Indeed!" Foop spins his bottle it lands on Poof, Foop thought, "Well maybe I can ask Poof ou...I mean if he still loves Goldie...why would I ask Poof out, he's way too nice for me! But I don't know what's up with me now, every time I say Poof or even think about him, my stomach does flips, do I love Poof? I hope not! But that's the only logical explanation!" Foop says, "Poof, truth or dare, oh wait, Cosmo could you translate what Poof says for me?" Cosmo says, "Of course!" Poof says, "Po-of!" Cosmo says, "Poof says, truth!" Foop says, "Alright! Let me think for a moment!" Foop thinks, "What am I going to ask him? If he'll go out with me, I hope if I do he says no, or if he still loves Goldie?!" Foop says, "I can't believe I'm going to ask this, Poof...will... Oh gosh darn it I'll just say it, Poof, will you go out with me and also do you still love Goldie?" Poof says, "Poof poof?! Poof poof poof poof! Poof poof poof poof!" Cosmo says, "Poof says, will I?! Of course I will! And no I don't!" Foop thinks "Well okay maybe I was wrong! Poof is pretty cool and also he's cute! Blech! Stop it, I am an Anti Fairy I can't date a regular fairy! Can I?" Foop says, "Father are Anti Fairies allowed to date regular Fairies?" Anti Cosmo says, "There's no rule that says they can't!"

End of part 3 Part 4 coming soon 


	4. Chapter 4

A Foop, Poof, Anti Cosmo, Cosmo, Timmy Turner, Mark Chang, Remy Buxelplenty, Imaginary Gary and Mr. Crocker story Really Fun Moments That Will Last a Lifetime but Hopefully Won't Mess You Up Part 4 of 5 Foop says, "Timmy your turn!" Timmy says, "Okay!" He spins the bottle and it lands on Anti Cosmo, Timmy says, "Anti Cosmo, truth or dare?" Anti Cosmo says, "Dare, but nothing romantic! But I hope you say a dare that has to do with romance!" Timmy says, "I...hmm...I got it! I dare you to kiss Cosmo!" Anti Cosmo says, "Woah, woah! I'm not doing that! I'm not kissing the moron version of me!" Cosmo says, "Timmy, what's the matter with you?! Anti Cosmo and me?! Never going to happen!" Foop says, "It's a dare, you got to do it, father!" Anti Cosmo rolls his eyes and kisses Cosmo, but he pulls away quickly and wipes his tongue with his hand, Cosmo does the same thing! Anti Cosmo says, "There! Are you happy now?!" Timmy says, "Even though that was short, it's al-!" Foop whispers something in Timmy's ear! Timmy says, "No, you two must kiss for 5 minutes!" Cosmo and Anti Cosmo look at each other and then say together, "NO NO! Never going to happen!" Foop says, "It's a dare!" Timmy says, "Wait you two must french kiss for 6 minutes!" Cosmo and Anti Cosmo roll their eyes! Anti Cosmo kisses Cosmo, Cosmo tries to fight it but, Anti Cosmo holds him, and licks Cosmo's lower lip, Cosmo remembers that this was a dare, so he quickly opens his mouth allowing Anti Cosmo's tongue in, he then puts his tongue in Anti Cosmo's mouth! Timmy and Foop laugh during the whole thing! Poof thinks about doing what Anti Cosmo and his father are doing with Foop! 6 minutes later Anti Cosmo is still french kissing Cosmo! Timmy says, "Haha! This is so funny, huh, Foop?" Foop says, "Indeed!" Anti Cosmo realizes 6 minutes have past and pulls away and wipes his tongue with his hand, Cosmo does the same! Anti Cosmo says, "Blech! Remy, your turn! Blech! Blech!" Remy spins the bottle it lands on Foop! Remy says, "Foop, truth or dare?" Foop says, "Since I'm not afraid of anything, dare!" Remy says, "I dare you to make out with Poof!" Foop says, "Really! I'm not old enough! Oh wait you said make out not have sex! I'll do it! Besides I love Poof!" Poof says, "Poof! Poof!" Foop rolls his eyes! He says, "May we do it in the closet?" Remy says, "Nope!" Foop says, "Gosh, darn it!" Foop sighs and walks over to Poof, Cosmo says, "Remy, this is not cool!" Gary says, "Hey! I'm the only one to use the word cool!" Cosmo says, "Fine, Remy this is not right!" Foop kisses Poof!

End of part 4 Final part coming soon 


	5. Chapter 5

A Foop, Poof, Anti Cosmo, Cosmo, Timmy Turner, Mark Chang, Remy Buxelplenty, Imaginary Gary and Mr. Crocker story Really fun moments that will last a lifetime but hopefully won't mess you up!  
>Part 5 of 5 Poof kisses Foop back! Foop licks Poof's lower lip, Poof opens his mouth allowing Foop's tongue inside! Cosmo says, "Yuck, they're only kids this is so not right, huh, Anti Cosmo? Anti Cosmo?" He looks at Anti Cosmo who is looking out the window feeling sad! He says, "Anti Cosmo, what's up?" Anti Cosmo says, "Hmm? Oh...I don't know... It feels like my heart is telling me to love you, Cosmo, but yet my brain knows you're with Wanda and I'm with Anti Wanda... But I can't fight it much more!" He sighs. Cosmo thinks, "Man, why does my heart want me to be with Anti Cosmo?" Cosmo kisses Anti Cosmo's cheek! Anti Cosmo says, "Do...you love me or something?!" Foop pushes Poof up againist Timmy's back wall! Vicky says from downstairs, "Something's up! I need to figure out what it is!" She walks up the stairs over to Timmy's bedroom door! She knocks on it loudly while saying, "Twerp, what's going on in there?!"Timmy says, "Uh oh, it's Vicky, Everyone hide!" Foop and Poof don't hear Timmy and continue making out! Everyone else hides! Timmy says, "FOOP AND POOF! HIDE!" Vicky kicks the door open and says, "What's going on in... Isn't that blue square baby fairy, Foop?" Foop pulls away and says, "Oh no! Not her!" Timmy sighs and says, "Yes...that's him!" Poof says, "Poof? Poof Poof Poof, Poof?" Foop says, "I'm going to guess you said, Huh? What is the matter, Foop!" Cosmo says, "Yep that's what he said!" Foop says, "Huh? I...can understand him?!" Poof says,"Poof!" Foop says, "Whatever, let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?" Poof says, "POOF!" Foop kisses Poof! Poof kisses Foop back! Foop licks Poof's lower lip, Poof opens his mouth allowing Foop's tongue inside! Vicky says, "Um, correct me if I'm wrong here, but aren't those two only babies?" Timmy says, "Yes, they are only babies!" Vicky slams Timmy's door! Later... Foop says, "Wow...that was...fun?! Yeah!" Poof kisses Foop! Foop says, "If you want, I can spend the night with..." Cosmo says, "Oh no! You aren't staying over here tonight!" Anti Cosmo says, "Besides Anti Wanda needs you to help her out tommorrow anyways!" Timmy says, "Well I guess, I'll see you all, other than Poof and Cosmo, later?" Anti Cosmo says, "Of course, whenever you want to have people to hang out with, let me know!"<p>The end! <p>


End file.
